


The Man Who Has Everything

by ladygray99



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Yuletidemadness 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas shopping is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Has Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twilight2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight2000/gifts).



Natalie never understood why she put off her shopping until Christmas Eve. It was hard enough shopping for regular people. Shopping for a guy who was creeping up on eight centuries was damn near impossible.

She had spent hours staring at ties and kitchen tools, finally she wandered to an antique shop that always had beautiful things in the window and no price tags. If you had to ask the price you couldn't afford it.

Natalie ran her hand over a small writing desk meant for the distinguished gentleman who liked to travel. The wood was a dark red and soft under her fingers.

“He already has one,” a voice purred in her ear. Nat jumped but didn't cry out. “My apologies, Doctor.” LaCroix flashed her a smile that looked rather less intimidating than usual. It might have had something to do with the Neil Diamond Christmas covers and florescent lighting trickling in from the mall. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“What are you doing here?” Natalie asked managing to keep her voice steady.

LaCroix actually held up a bag, the name of the shop printed on it in a tasteful and understate way. “Same thing you are, I do believe. Nicholas is so difficult to shop for. And so unappreciative as well.”

Natalie looked back at the desk. “He already has one?”

“Yes, he acquired a lovely one somewhere around the American Civil War I believe.” Natalie resisted the urge to just bang her head against said desk. Instead she peered at LaCroix's bag.

“What are you getting him?”

LaCroix flashed another grin. “Oh, just a little trinket. Something to remind him of the fun we had that summer of 1602.” Natalie sighed. “Really, Doctor, did you honestly believe you'd be able to unravel Nicholas, to truly understand him like I do.”

Natalie looked back at the desk. Something above it caught her eye. A small toy Model-T car. A little light bulb when on. “You know what. I might not get his past but I think I understand his now a bit better than you.”

~

Natalie watched as Nick unwrapped his gift. Under the paper was a sturdy grey plastic box. “It's...” He turned it around in his hands. “What is it?”

“It's an emergency puncture repair kit for car tires. If you get a flat and the sun is heading up you can fix your tire quickly instead of crawling in the trunk and waiting for dark.”

Nick grinned and pulled Natalie into a hug. “Thank you, Nat. It's perfect.”


End file.
